Personnalités échangées
by Sadik Sensei-Sama
Summary: Et si, Harry et Draco se retrouvaient dans un endroit inconnu dans Poudlard ? Si, en lisant une formule, leurs personnalités changeaient ? [Suspendue]
1. Le commencement

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, décors,... sont à J.K.Rowling.

Cette histoire se passe durant la 6éme année, Je n'ai tenu compte que des 4 premiers livres .

**Auteur : **Sadik Sensei-Sama + Idées de Guillaume

**Résumé : **Et si, Harry et Draco Changeaient de personnalités ?

**POV Harry :**

Harry Potte, Un nom pas facile à porter. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Essayer de vivre ma vie une seule journée pour voir… Imaginez-vous !

D'abords, Ron vous réveilles deux minutes avant le début du cours que vous détestez le plus. Mené par le professeur que vous aimez le moins, Potion avec Rogue…

Donc vous vous habillez, vous arrivez en retard, Vous avez une heure de colle !

_Vous n'avez pas mangé, vous crevez de faim…_

Ensuite Draco Malfoy viens vous trouvez, il vous appelle balafré, se moque de vous et traite vos amis. Vous avez envie de le taper, pousser, torturer jusqu'à mort s'en suive… Mais vous lui répondez simplement et mécaniquement…

Mais c'est pas fini, vous passez devant des filles, elles ne parlent que de vous…

Alors, à midi, où vous vous attendez à ENFIN manger, après avoir dormis pendant une heure en histoire de la magie, Dumbledore vous sort un discours de trois heure sur je ne sais quel quoi... Quand il termine, Ron se jette sur sa nourriture comme un ogre, Résultat…

Vous n'avez plus faim, mais en Défense contre les forces du mal, Vous sentez votre estomac vous tirailler . Et ainsi de suite…

Alors ? Horrible non ? Et tout les sorciers du monde croient en vous pour les débarrasser de Lord Voldemort… La pression je ne vous raconte pas…

Maintenant je fais quoi a votre avis ? J'attends, Ron et Hermione…

Et là ? devinez qui je vois ? La fouine et ses gardes du corps…

**POV Draco :**

Mauvaise Journée. Pourquoi ? La sang de bourbe qui bécote la belette au déjeuné, de quoi dégoûter à vie des pancakes. Monsieur le Survivant qui fait exploser son chaudron en potion. C'est marrant ? Non, pas quand on fait un travaille de groupe et que le chaudron m'explose en pleine figure ! Pas, non plus, quand ça peut changer en négatifs mes notes de fin d'année. Et pas quand ça peut faire perdre des points a Serpentard. Ensuite, Pansy qui me suis à la trace, pas moyen de m'en débarrassé. Faudrait peut-être que je la case avec un mec ? Blaise ? Non, il ne mérite pas ça… Par la barbe de Merlin. Mais que vois-je ? Le Balafré ? Je vais me défouler un peu !

« - Tien, tiens Potter. tu n'es pas avec la belette et la sang de bourbe ? Quoi que… Ils m'ont l'aire fort occupé ces temps ci.

- Malfoy quand je voudrais ton avis j'irais me pendre en haut de la tour d'astronomie !

-Je te le déconseille fortement.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Tu n'es qu'un petit con prétentieux !

- Par Salazar, Tu as intérêt à être plus…

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier, le soulevant de quelques centimètres en le plaquant contre le mur de briques froides et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Poli !

- Lâche moi la fouine! Je n'ai pas à être poli avec toi…

- Griffondors pourrait perdre des points. N'oublie pas que je suis préfet en chef !

Harry qui s'attendait à se faire cogner, ferma les yeux.

Il ne répond pas. Bon signe ou mauvais ? Sa baguette... dans sa chaussure. Je n'ai pas a me tracasser. Quoi que… C'est un adepte de la magie sans baguette. je le lâche c'est plus prudent… Mais ? Pourquoi on bascule comme ça ?

**Fin POV.**

Ils tombèrent tout les deux, passant par un tableau qui, quelques minutes auparavant, n'existait pas a cette endroit. Quand ils atterrirent enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans une vaste pièce, meublée de portraits animés de sorciers et sorcières d'il y à quelques centaines d'années.

Draco était tombé à califourchon sur Harry, Quand il remarqua la situation embarrassante dans la quel il s'était aventuré, il se leva, s'épousseta et attendit ! Se demandant où ils avaient atterris, grognant, car il détestait la poussière, et cette pièce en était remplie.

Harry, lui, qui n'avait pas tout suivit de ce qui s'était passé, se leva à son tour, maudissant Draco d'avoir voulu jouer les plus fort, Hermione et Ron de ne pas être venu à l'heure convenue et cet endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il observa l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient et son regard se posa sur un mur remplis d'inscriptions étrange. Il murmura quelque chose, provoquant la curiosité au blond qui n'entendit pas, se rapprochant il demanda a Harry des explications.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est Potte Potty ?

- Du fourchelangue...

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Harry porta son attention sur les phrases inscrite et dans un souffle il lâcha :

- Une formule…

- Quoi ?

- C'est une formule magique.

- Abrége, ça dit quoi ?

- Ca dit que, les personnes qui atterrissent ici doivent lire l'inscription, pour pouvoir sortir…

- Ben vas y Potter lis la formule ! Je répéterais après toi.

- Happla… munndia… diplosi… verrak…

- Happla… munndia… diplosi… verrak…**(1)**

Dans un même mouvement, ils tombèrent à genoux en se tenant les côtes et grimaçant.

Autour d'eux, les portraits se mirent à bouger et à discuter, le mur remplis d'inscriptions, s'effaça et les deux jeunes hommes, furent parcouru d'une douce chaleur qui s'estompa pour laisser place a une froideur qui leurs coupaient le souffle. Ils se reluquèrent une dernière fois, puis s'évanouir.

**Du côté d'Harry :**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se fit sauter dessus par Hermione, qu'il poussa légèrement pour récupéré son souffle. Ron le regardait tout sourire en déballant une chocogrenouille et Neville était assoupis sur une chaise à côté de lui. A en croire par les murs blancs, il devait être à l'infirmerie. Il devrait avoir une carte de fidélité pour toutes les fois où il s'y était retrouvé ! Il regarda le lit à côté du sien, et vit Draco entouré de Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise qui paraissait plus inquiet que tout les autres. Il reporta son attention sur le Roux.

- Ron ? Depuis quand je suis ici ?

- Environ une semaine et 3jours, si je ne me trompa pas.

- Ah ? Tant de temps...

- Et oui ! Tu peux te venter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur.

- Ah ça. Une belle frayeur c'est sur ! Tiens, de la par de Dobby…

Neville venait tout juste de se réveiller, il se tenait maintenant debout, a coté du jeune homme allongé et lui tendait un petit paquet méticuleusement emballé. Il sourit à Harry, qui s'empressa de prendre le cadeau que l'elfe de maison lui offrait. Il fit voler l'emballage en un rien de temps et trouva...

A son plus grand étonnement, une chaussette violette et une deuxième de couleur marron. Il posa son regard sur ses amis et tous rire de bon cœur avant que madame Pomfresh vienne leurs réclamer le silence.

- C'est un cadeau... original.

- Ron arrête de rire.

- Oui Hermione...

- Et ne me réponds pas comme ça !

Elle tapa un petit coup à l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme. Harry se retint de rire en voyant le visage du rouquin qui en bon comédien, grimaça.

- Hermione, arrête de torturer se pauvre Ron.

- Harry ! je ne le torture pas.

- Oui. Tu ne me torture pas, tu me frappe ! snif…

- Oh Ron, je sais très bien que tu joues la comédie !

**Au même moment, du côté de Draco :**

Draco commença à bouger légèrement, Blaise à son chevet, attendait qu'il se réveille, ce qu'il fit une seconde plus tard. Pansy regarda Draco, retenue par Crabbe qui lui tenait le bras, se doutant que si il ne le faisait pas, la jeune fille aurait sauté sur leur prince, sans hésiter. Quant à Goyle, il restait dans un coin, sans bouger et sans parler, il attendait simplement une réaction du blond. Blaise posa sa main sur le front de Draco, vérifiant si, il n'avait pas de température, le jeune homme se dégagea et sermonna son ami.

- Blaise, tu deviens un véritable Poufsouffle ma parole !

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami ?

- Il y à d'autre moyen que de devenir fleur bleu. Par Salazar…

- Quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

- On t'as retrouver dans un couloir, tu étais évanouis. Potter à côté de toi. Et vu que tu n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir de ton état, on t'as emmener ici et les amis de Potter sont venus peux de temps après chercher leurs amis, après qu'on les ais prévenu.

- Ouais… ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans cet endroit ?

- Pas loin d'une semaine et demi.

Draco parut quelque instant pensif, puis se leva subitement, avant de remarquer qu'il était presque nu, tout juste couvert d'un sous-vêtement, il se cacha sous ses draps. Il rechercha des habits du regard et les trouva, à quelques mètres du lit dans lequel il était, bien plié, repassé, propre et posé sur une chaise. Il se releva et s'entortilla dans le drap blanc du lit, il s'avança vers la chaise, pris son pantalon et gigotant dans tout les sens, essaya de l'enfiler, le drap toujours sur lui. Quand il eut enfin réussi sa tâche, il enleva le drap et le déposa sur le lit, puis alla enfiler son t-shirt et sa robe de sorcier. il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de l'infirmerie, tourna la poignée et sous les yeux amusé et étonné de ses amis, sortit.

**(1) La formule à été inventée par Guillaume que je remercie...**

**Voila un premier chapitre, qui j'éspére vous auras plus... Si c'est le cas... une petite review serais simpa pour m'encouragée a posterla suite... si non... une petite review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas... comme ca je pourrais essayer de m'améliorée... Merci et encore désolée si il y a des fautes... mon corecteur ne corrige pas totalement tout... seulement les fautes évidentes... **


	2. Le reveil et le changement

**Disclaimer : Tout a J.K.Rowling, Sauf l'idée de la ficqui m'appartient…**

**Auteur : Sadik Sensei-Sama + participation de Guillaume…**

**Résumé : Et si, Harry et Draco changeaient de personnalités ?**

Je souhaite, en passant, un joyeux anniversaire à mon ami,

**Guillaume**, qui fête ses 18ans !

**POV Harry.**

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça, il avait l'air étrange… Et je l'ai vu sourire… vous imaginez… Draco Malfoy, le mec le plus froid, sans émotions et j'en passe de Poudlard… Il a sourit…Pourquoi ? C'est la question que je me pose… Il mijote sûrement un coup foireux…Au fait… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a 1semaine… je ne me souvient de rien…Je vais essayé de rattraper Malfoy… Il pourra peut-être m'expliqué… Ca me faire rire… Qui aurais pu imaginé que j'irais courir après LUI… J'ai regardé Hermione puis Ron et ensuite Neuville, je me suis levé et je me suis mit à courir, je courrais comme un dératé pour retrouver Malfoy… Je l'ai trouvé, quelques minutes plus tard, dans la tour d'astronomie. Il regardait la forêt interdite… C'est étrange, quand je suis en colère ou que je suis triste… je viens souvent ici et je fais pareil…

Mouais… Coïncidence… Il se retourne et me regarde, puis commence a devenir pivoine en rigolant… je le regarde, je ne comprends pas… et la, il me pointe les jambes du doigt et je regarde dans la direction indiquée…. Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Harry met un pantalon, tu risquerais d'attraper froid… haha…

- Quel humour… Malfoy, arrête de rire bêtement ! Et depuis QUAND tu m'appelles Harry ?

- Mouhaha, plus fort que moi… désolé… Ben Harry… c'est ton prénom…

- Ouais, Arrête Malfoy y a rien de drôle ! Suis moi…

- Ok… Euh… pourquoi je dois te suivre…

- Je dois te parler… et comme tu l'as si bien dit… je risque d'attraper froid…

La, il s'est mit a glousser comme Ginny et Lavande quand je passe devant elles… C'est angoissant…

Je n'avais jamais vu Malfoy dans un état pareil… Ca fait super peur… On dirait presque qu'il est… gentil…Et Depuis quand ce couillon m'appelle Harry ? Je me dirige vers la porte et il me suit… il me suit jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors et il me suis même jusqu'à mon dortoir… Un Serpentard… chez les Gryffondor… Je dois avoir des tendances suicidaires… Si un de mes copains se pointe… Je fais quoi ? Bon, je fouille dans mon armoire après un jeans propre, je l'enfile et demande à Draco, Vu qu'il m'appelle Harry je vais l'appeler Draco, de s'asseoir sur mon lit… je le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et lui demande des explications…

- Je répondrais volontiers à tes questions Harry, mais je ne me souviens de rien, moi non plus…

- Je me rappelle la formule, mais… après c'est le noir total…

- Ouais… Pareil…

Nous voila bien avancé, Je me lève et commence à faire les cents pas…

Je devrais peut-être parler de cette salle avec Pomfresh ? Non… aucun intérêt… Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que Dray deviennes gentil à cause d'une salle magique ? Elle ne se plaindrait pas… Toutes les fois ou il s'est plaint de maux inexistants pour rater un cours et traiter d'incapable l'infirmière, en la menaçant de parler a son père de son incompétence…

Parler à McGonagall alors ? Non plus… Elle s'occupe des Gryffondor pas Des Serpentards…

Parler à Rogue ? Euh… Mauvaise idée… Je déteste ce prof…

Parler avec Dumbledore ? Malfoy le hait…

Ca ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de choix…

Hagrid ? Pareil que pour Dumbledore…

- Grrrr…

- Euh… Harry…. ?

- Quoi ?

- Sois pas si agressif bon sang…

- Ben tien je vais me gêner…

- Harry… Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Mais c'est toi qui m'énerves à poser toutes ces questions, à être aussi gentil…

- Mais… je…

- Dégage de là Malfoy !

- Ok…

**POV Draco :**

Je n'ai pas cherché les embrouilles, il avait l'air énervé et je ne tenais pas à me le mettre sur le dos…

Mais je trouve quand même cette affaire super compliquée… pourquoi est-il devenu si agressif d'un coup… j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Non… Fais quelque chose ? Non plus… je suis rester assis tout le long de notre discutions… Alors pourquoi à t-il réagit comme ça ? Et pourquoi je me pose tant de questions… ce n'est qu'Harry… C'est vrai quoi… ce n'est que le grand Harry Potter… le survivant… un ado parmi tant d'autres… Je veux savoir pourquoi il m'a viré… si je n'ai pas la réponse… je vais y réfléchir toute la nuit… et demain j'aurais des cernes de trois kilomètres sous les yeux… pas très sexy pour un Malfoy… Donc je retourne le voir… La grosse Dame me demande le mot de passe… Heureusement que j'ai écouté Harry quand il la dit…

- Mot de passe ?

- Chocogrenouille…

- Vous pouvez entrer jeune homme…

Ouf… Bon son dortoir est… par là… Leurs salle commune est beaucoup plus accueillante que la notre… et ces couleurs son chaleureuse… Par Salazar… c'est horrible… je pense comme un Gryffondor… beurk… A voilà… je toc ? J'ouvre la porte ? J'attends ? Je pars ? Je réfléchis deux secondes et j'opte pour la première solution… je toc puis j'ouvre la porte… Il me regarde en plissant le nez puis me hurle dessus…

- Malfoy… Je t'avais dis de Dégagé !

- Oui je sais… Et je suis venu te demandé POURQUOI ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de voir ta face de fouine, abruti…

Alors la… si je m'étais attendus a une réponse pareil… Je ne réagis même pas… à croire que je m'en fiche complètement… mais… quelques part… je sens que ça m'a blessé et en même temps vexé… c'est fou comme quelques mots peuvent faire du mal parfois… Je me rends compte que… mon comportement, avant que je deviennes comme ça, je veux dire gentil… je crois… Tout ce que j'ai dit… ça a du blesser des tas de gens… je me rends compte aussi que… si j'était comme Harry maintenant… je devais être un vrai salop sans cœur… c'est affreux… comment j'ai put être comme ça une seule seconde ? C'est… Je… Je trouve même pas les mots… c'est ahurissant… Je promet que si je redeviens le Malfoy d'avant… je serais plus sympa… fois de Draco…

-T'es qu'un connard sans cœur Harry ! Un vrai salop…

Et là, je me met a courir, courir et encore courir sans me retourner… je me retiens de crier… je suis énervé… Et je n'ai qu'une seule envie… trouver une salle de classe vide, jeter un sort pour la mettre en sourdine… la classe je veux dire…et de crier de toutes mes forces pour me calmer… Mère dit que je suis hystérique… Elle dit aussi que… de crier comme ça à cause d'une émotion trop forte… ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy… et patati et patata …et que je devais me retenir… et patati et patata…

Enfin… Je vous l'ai dit… c'est plus fort que moi… Je trouve une salle vide… je jette le sors et je crie…je crie a pleins poumons… Que ça fait du bien… ça faisait 4ans que je n'avais plus crié comme ça… et je peux vous dire que… ça me manquait… Je reprends pas respiration… et là, la porte s'ouvre… je vois Harry qui me regarde l'air de dire - C'est quoi le cri de fillette que je viens d'entendre… - Pourtant… j'ai mis la pièce en silencieux… on aurait pas du m'entendre… et je ne crie pas comme une fillette…

**POV Harry :**

Je cours après Malfoy depuis maintenant dix minutes… J'aimerais qu'il ralentisse… Comme ça je pourrais le rattraper… Les mots qu'il m'à jeté a la figure avant de partir m'on fait réagir… comment j'ai fais pour être comme ça… Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes… Enfin… je vois Draco qui s'arrête devant une salle de classe… il regarde autour de lui et s'engouffre dedans… et à ce moment… j'entends un cris a déchirer les tympans… Mon seule réflexe… posé mes mains sur mes oreilles… Par Merlin… il pourrait rendre sourd un troll à l'autre bout de Poudlard… Quand le son diminue, je rentre… et je le regarde… puis je souris…Qui aurais pensé que Draco Malfoy pouvait crier aussi fort ?

- Tu m'as entendu… ?

- Je crois que toute l'école t'a entendue…

- Merde… le sort a pas fonctionné… sinon… pourquoi t'es la ?

- Je tenais a m'excusé… j'ai été un vrai salop sans cœur… comme tu l'as si bien dit…

- …Excuses acceptées…

- Ok… merci…

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je voulais m'excuser… je n'avais même pas réfléchis avant de me lancer à sa poursuite…Puis… J'ai une envie soudaine d'aller parler à Blaise… Pourquoi… pourquoi ont devient si étrange… pourquoi on est plus pareil… On dirait… que depuis qu'on est sortis de cette endroit… il y a 1semaine… on à… changés de personnalités… Ca doit paraître… bizarre non ?

Pourquoi j'irais parler à Blaise ?

Pourquoi je parle à Malfoy ?

Pourquoi j'ai voulu m'excuser…

Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de voir Hermione et Ron qui sont restés a mon chevet pendant mon état de somnolence…

Tant de Pourquoi et si peux de réponses… Maintenant que j'y pense… J'ai envie de faire une vacherie à quelqu'un… Et si… je demandais, justement à Blaise de m'aider ? Par Merlin… L'abus de Serpentard endommagerait-elle le cerveau ? Et mais… Blais, il sera d'accords ? S'il ne l'est pas je pourrais toujours demander à Pansy… Beurk… Moi tomber aussi bas pour vouloir demander de l'aide à ce bulldog… je dois être… contaminé… et pas qu'un peu… Doux Salazar… En espérant que je trouve Blaise…

Ni une, ni deux… J'attrape la manche de la chemise de Draco et tire légèrement dessus… Ca me fais pensé au petit frère de l'un des amis de mon cousin… quand il veux dire quelque chose a sa mère… il tire sur ça robe, elle se baisse et le petit lui chuchote a l'oreille… J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir faire pareil… connaître mes parents… les voir…

- Harry…Harry ?

- Hein oui ? quoi ?

- Tu tires ma manche depuis dix minutes…

- Oh désolé… Il faut que je parle à Blaise… tu m'aide a le chercher ?

- Bien sure … Viens ! Je suis certain de savoir où il est…

Et après quelques instants, nous sommes partis à sa recherche…

**POV Draco :**

Je commence à regretter de l'avoir conduit auprès de mon meilleur ami… Pourquoi… ? Et oui toujours un pourquoi… Parce qu'ils ce sont enfermé dans sa chambre… Je suis interdit de séjour… Et après, il ose dire qu'on est amis… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire avec Harry ? En plus… il ont jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce… j'aurais beau coller mon oreille contre la porte que je n'entendrais qu'à peine des chuchotements… et encore…

Une demi heure… Une demi heure que je suis là… à les attendre… à me demander ce qu'ils font… ce qu'ils préparent…à essayer de les entendre… en vain ! Curieux moi ? Non… Je suis juste en attentes de savoir… Mais ça m'énerve de les attendrent… Je leurs laisse dix minutes avant de partir… Ok… je partirais mais pour aller où ? Prés de Ron ? Hey… pourquoi j'irais voir la belette ? Pourquoi je l'ai appelé Ron ? Pourquoi je me pose encore des questions ? Tant de questions et si peux de réponses… Bon… le temps qu'ils terminent leurs discutions bien sympathique sans ma présence… précisons le… Je vais faire un tour aux cuisines… Une semaine à mangé par la vois sanguine… c'est pas très nourrissant… Et… Malfoy ou non… J'ai faim ! En chemin je fais la pire rencontre que je puisse faire…

Du moins… durant mon état actuel… je ne suis pas dans mon élément… j'avoue…

- Père ?

- Draco...

-----------------

_**Voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre de ma fan fiction**_

_**En espérant que cette suite vous aura autant plus que le début ! **_

_**Alors… Qu'est-ce que mijotent Harry et Blaise ?**_

_**Pourquoi le père de Draco est-il là ?**_

_**Vous le saurez bientôt ! **_

_**Ca vous a plus ? Une petite review…**_

_**Ca ne vous a pas plus ? Ben toujours une review pour m'améliorée ! **_

_**Et encore un grand merci à ceux qui m'encourage pour la suite…**_


End file.
